


An Awkward Phone Call

by UnemployedGayShipper



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Smut Blowjobs fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnemployedGayShipper/pseuds/UnemployedGayShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy's exhausted, so he does the one thing that can cheer him up. HE calls his boyfriend Jason, who's in the middle of something......</p><p>Percy and Jason are normal teenagers.<br/>More chapters to come, any requests message me or comment!<br/>My first work!</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Awkward Phone Call

Percy dropped all his folders onto his desk, sighing as he looked upon the vast amounts of work he had to do. he decided to call the one person he knew could make him feel better after his horrifically tiring day, double math and Spanish. Percy decided to call his boyfriend. 

On the fifth ring Percy was ready to hang up until he was greeted by the deep, husky voice of jason.  
“Hey Perc, How’s it going?”  
Percy froze, chills running up and down his spine, he knew that voice, it was one that wasn’t often heard. The one used when Percy decided he was ready for him. That one.  
“hey Jas…. Are you sure what you’re doing is entirely telephone appropriate?”  
“Well you’re the one that called me, i cant exactly control the timings, but this one i rather happy with”  
“Well if you want i can come round… See if i can help out with that ‘timing issue’”  
“Can’t wait to see you then, Perc”  
The click of Jason hanging up rang loud in Percy’s ear and his realised his breath had hitched in his throat and his pants were becoming, rather tight. He jumped off his bed already and excited by the prospect the night held. Homework could wait. Grabbing his keys as he ran down the hall he first stopped at the door, checking his hair and, er, readjusting his pants. 

His keys stuck in the ignition as he tried to start his car. Suddenly the engine flared to life and Percy moaned as he released this car was going to take him to Jason, who was in the middle of something of a rather, personal nature, probably thinking about him as he did it. 

Percy arrived, basically jumping out of the car and leaping up the path to the his incredibly hot boyfriend’s house. Knocking on the door Percy became suddenly self-conscious, trying to control his breathing.

The door swung open and there, stark naked, with a perfectly toned chest, deep ridges and grooves in-between his abs and perfectly shaped chest. His blonde hair fell perfectly across his sharp but kind face and he greeted percy with his wicked smirk, knowing exactly what he was doing to him. Percy groaned as his eyes slowly drifted down to Jason’s perfectly cut and straight 8.5” penis, still sticking out from his body, decorated by a light blonde bush. Percy loved it. and he couldn’t wait to start. 

As he wandered into his apartment Percy tok off his shirt, desperate to start already with Jason, he had been hard the entire journey here. Jason closed the door and turned round, almost walking into Percy who was already on his knees, his shirt thrown across the hallway revealing his beautifully toned chest, brazened after their recent, not so innocent trip to Spain. 

Jason gasped as his dick became rock solid again as Percy gazed up through his eyelashes pleading Jason to start. Percy grabbed his shaft and began exploring it with his tongue, gently licking the balls and tracing one of the veins all the way to the tip. Jason groaned and rolled his head back, starting to pant. Suddenly he opened his eyes and gasped Percy’s name reaching out for something to grab ahold of, looking down to see Percy innocently staring back at him, the corners of his mouth twitching up into a smirk as he took the entire length into his mouth, massaging it with his tongue as he deep throated his lover. Jason didn't know what was happening to him, he couldn't concentrate, he couldn’t think’ all he cared about was how much he fucking loved Percy and how much he was lucky to have him here. Percy was ecstatic, if there was one thing he loved, it was hearing Jason moan his name, feeling his smooth delicious cock twitch in his mouth. 

Percy decided he needed to get himself off, it had been a long car journey to be permanently aroused. He pushed his hands into his pants and ran his thumb over his head, groaning at finally being able to touch himself. His moan vibrated around the penis in his mouth, also making Jason moan.

Suddenly Percy felt his hair being grabbed and Jason growling at him. Percy moaned again, this was a side of Jason rarely seen but always loved. he began face fucking Percy making Percy tear up as his cock hit the back of throat with each thrust. Percy didn’t care though he loved it, pumping his dick faster and faster until he groaned loudly around the dick thrusting in his mouth. He kept jerking himself off through the orgasm, strings of hot white cum erupting off his dick, landing on Jason’s legs and Percy’s own chest. Jason couldn't handle it, the continuous wetness and heat meant he was close, but the vibrations from Percy’s groans and the sight of him cumming led to Jason shaking and groaning and he filled up Percy mouth, Percy swallowed every drop but it kept coming, and eventually a small trail began leaking out of the corner of his mouth. 

Finally when Percy was done swallowing his lover’s loads he stood back up. Jason grabbed him, whispering “i fucking love you babe” as he tried to catch his breath, Jason leant forward, and with a cocky smirk, licked the trail of cum to Percy lips where he placed one final, satisfied kiss.


End file.
